


却不能就此跨越

by burninghomework



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninghomework/pseuds/burninghomework
Summary: 一条不止一次想着五代自慰。有些场景在他模糊不清的梦里也出现过几次。





	却不能就此跨越

**Author's Note:**

> 去听标题的歌，比本文好多了。

两人几近于打了一架。五代占了上风。

一条的裤子不难脱。

五代解腰带的时候，印着空我的腰带扣反射着光（一条突然想起五代对空我的喜爱和自身对暴力的厌恶两者之间的联系）。

一条躺在桌子上，桌子很凉，视野尽头是无尽的蓝天。

即使如此力道还是很温柔。一条享受其中，喘够了气，好像压抑了十几年的疲惫一同泄出。

结束之后他直起腰来看见空我红色的眼睛。

他凑上去，亲吻了对方。

很久之后房间里传来五代哭泣的声音。

梦醒时分是太阳光还不强烈的早晨。

END


End file.
